Kidnapped
by XTwilightReidX
Summary: When a young boy gets kidnapped at the age two, his new master disciplines him by smacking or spanking the young child. At age 7 the kid figures out that he is being kidnapped and demands to get himself out. When a group of FBI agents find the kid in the woods,they are determined to make this kid have the best childhood ever.
1. chapter 1

Kidnapped

Chapter One:Punishment

A young boy was thrown across a grown man's lap. "I'll show you what you get when your naughty" said the man. He then started hitting the kid's bare bottom with a belt showin no mercy. The kid seemed to not care. He just look a shame. The young kid was 7 years old,and as been spanked and slapped around a lot. His name was Spencer Reid. He is a nice boy, so why would he be spanked? For some reason the master of him is finding reasons to punish the poor kid.

The kid seemed quiet and the man didn't like it. He then silently grabbed a switch that was right beside him. He then started the punishment again making the boy yelp. He as never used a switch on the boy's bottom. Spencer sobbed qieitly. "I-I'm sorry,sir" he said. He was swung up off the lap of his master's. The man pulled him close to his own face. "SORRY DOESNT CUT IT WHEN SOMEONE AS BEEN NAUGHTY THEY GET SPANKED!!YOU WANNA BE SPOILED ROTTEN.HA YOUR ALREADY SPOILED ROTTEN.THATS WHY I SPANK YOU!! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM.YOU WILL NOT HAVE DINNER.YOU WILL SLEEP WITH NO FOOD IN THE SKINNY TUMMY OF YOURS.NOW GO OR I'LL SMACK YOUR FACE" the man yelled in the young boy's face. The boy didn't move.He seemed to be paralyzed. The man raised his hand and swung it to smack the boy's left cheek of his face. It left a big bruise. "GO" the man yelled.

The boy did as told. The boy closed his bedroom door. He always gets in trouble for some reason. He looked at the rules that's taped on the wall.

Rules:

-Don't talk back

-Don't fight back

-Listen once

-Don't make no MISTAKE

Seems easy but the last one is hard. He keeps on making mistakes. Spencer stared at himself in the mirror. "P-Pathetic" he stuttered under his breathe.

Spencer is a skinny kid. He is surprised that he doesn't have some type of eating disorder. The poor thing hardly eats. It's not his fault though,his dad finds a reason not to let the kid eat.

Spencer as never had a 'great' day. He thinks that he will never have one day he'll not get punished. Words that his master said ran through his head.

"YOUR UGLY"

"You are such a brat.i can't believe I'm stuck with you"

"Next time I'll smack you bottom so bad it won't heal until Christmas of 2019"

"SORRY NEVER CUTS IT"

"You have been a very very bad boy"

"You STUPID"

"Bend over my lap. Time for you to be taught some manners"

"Pathetic"

Spencer walked to corner of the room. He just sat down and became a small ball.

•Next Morning•

"YOU WANT ME TO BEAT YOU" the man yelled.

"N-No sir" the boy said.

"THEN MAKE BREAKFEST FOR ME" the man yelled.

The boy obeyed his master. The phone then rung. "ILL BE BACK AND WHEN IM BACK BREAKFEST BETTER BE DONE" the master said.

He grabbed the phone in his office.

"Hello"

"Oh hi"

"Yeah yeah I still have that little brat"

"I've had him ever since he was 2 years old"

"No,he is very stupid. He'll never figure out that I'm not his father and that I kidnapped him"said the man.

•Few minutes before the phone call ended•

Spencer put the pancakes on the plate,and put the plate on the table. He then heard the master say something. He tiptoed to peak in his master's office.

"I've had him ever since he was two years old " the man said.

"No,he is very stupid.He'll never figure out that I'm not his father and that I kidnapped him" the man said.

The man was about to speak again til' he heard a gasp. He looked behind him to see little Spencer. "You little brat. Lucy I have to call you back. Yeah I have to discipline a very naughty young boy" said the man. He hung up,and that was the signal for Spencer to run. Spencer ran upstairs. The man chased behind.

It didn't take to long for the man to put his hands on Spencer's hip. "You have been a very naughty boy,Spencer" whispered the man in a dangerous voice. He picked Spencer up,and took him in a black filled room with a chair in the middle. Wen Spencer is being 'really naughty' his master takes him their to give Spencer a more hurtful punishment. He closed the door behind him with a screaming Spencer in one hand. "YOU HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME.LET ME GO.HELP PLEASE!!" The young kid said.

The man the put the boy down to the ground with his hands still on the hips of the boy. "NOW LISTEN,YOU HAVE BEEN A VERY NAUGHTY BOY.NOW BEND OVER THE DANG CHAIR.YOU DESERVE THIS SINCE YOU EAVESDROPPED ON MY CONVERSATION.NOW BE A GOOD BOY AND BEND OVER ON THAT CHAIR PULL YOUR PANTS DOWN AND GET THIS OVER WITH" said the man.

The man carried the young boy to the chair,and bended the boy over. He took his belt off. He took the boy's pants down to his ankles. "NOW STAND STILL " the man yelled as he raised the belt up. The boy yelped in pain. His butt already turned red from the first TWO smacks. The man smacked the poor boy until he reached 110 smacks. He then put his belt back on. He yanked the boy up. "Now listen to me. You are a brat and your always be a brat.REPEAT IT" said the man.

"I'm a brat,and I'll always be a brat" the boy repeated.

The man slapped the boy on the face before leaving the room. The boy left to go to his room. He rubbed his sore bottom. He walked to his room.

Just a few hours later,the man came back in with a belt. "W-What's t-that f-for?" asked the boy.

"You are always a naughty young boy,Spencer. So I decided to give you daily whoopings at night" said the man. He sat beside Spencer. He grabbed the boy's small skinny arm. He yanked the kid over his lap. "Now I had to yell at you three times to get up this morning so that's thirty smacks. Then I screamed at you to make breakfast so that's gonna be 10 extra smacks. Then you eavesdropping on my conversation. That's gonna have to be 50 whoppings extra on that naughty behind of yours.How much is that,Spencer?" The man said.

"90 smacks,sir" the boy said about to burst into tears. "Yup.Now let's get started..." the man said. He yanked the boy over his lap. He pulled down his pants to his ankles,and also his boxers. "NOW COUNT TO NINTEY,BOY" the man yelled as he started the spanking. The boy counted after every smack that was brought down on his behind. Strikes of red showed on his bare butt. After 90 spankings were up,the man decided to go to 101 smacks. He smacked again and he counted. "1 naughty boy" **SMACK** "Two naughty boys" **SMACK** "3 naughty boys" .

After he counted 11 he then said,"ONE TO WARM THE NAUGHTY BOY's RUMO FOR TOMORROW".

He then swung the boy up of of his lap. "NOW LISTEN THERE ARE GONNA BE NEW RULES HERE SINCE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH:

ONE.YOU RUN AWAY YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE!!

TWO.YOU CALL THE POLICE OR ANYONE ELSE YOU WILL HAVE A VERY SORE BEHIND

THREE.AND IF YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER TRY TO EXCAPE YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN" yelled the man.

He pulled the boy's pants up."Now go fix lunch" the man said.

The boy did as told.He fixed his dad a chopped steak. "Here master" he said weakly giving the man at the table the steak. "Now run along.After I'm done eating if it's good I'll give you chicken nuggets" demanded the man. The boy nodded as he went to the living room. He looked at the TV. "Master may I watch tv?" The boy said loud enough for the man to hear. "I guess" the man said.

The young boy grabbed the remote and watched Spongebob. The boy laid on the sofa watching as he heard the man yell his name. "Coming sir" he said. He turned the tv off and ran in the kitchen. "I made you chicken nuggets" said the man as he put the plate filled with chicken nuggets on the table. "Enjoy" the man said as he walked out.

"Thank you,sir" the boy said as he started to eat.


	2. Chapter Two

Kidnapped

Chapter Two:Dark

•Next Day•

Spencer was making breakfast as he then hear a Big Bang. "What was that" he whispered as he hopped off the chair. He walked to the living room to see his master running around. "YOU" he yelled as he saw Spencer. He walked to Spencer and grabbed him by the hips. He took Spencer to the kitchen and put him down on a chair. He still had his grip on the hips.

"I KNOW YOU DID IT.WHERE IS IT.WHERE IS MY WATCH AND PHONE" he yelled in Spencer's face. Spencer was now confused. What watch and phone? "COME ON TALK.WHERE DID YOU PUT MY PHONE" the man demanded an answer. Spencer knew now what he was blamed for. "But sir I didn't hide them" said Spencer. He then received a smack on the lips making his bottom lip bleed a bit. "I KNOW YOU DID IT.NOW TELL ME AND YOU WONT GET SPANKED BADLY" the man yelled. The man figured that Spencer wasn't gonna say anything."YOU KNOW WHAT? BEND OVER" said the man. "BEND OVER,PULL YOUR PANTS DOWN,AND RECEIVER YOUR PUNISHMENT".

"No" the boy said.

"Did you just say no. You know what..." the man forced the boy on his lap. Spencer kicked the guy in the face hard. Spencer found his chance to escape from his punishment. Spencer ran upstairs,and went into a dark room. He was afraid of the dark,but he didn't wanna get spanked for something he didn't do. He just sat down near the closed door,and rolled in a ball. If the master finds him he'll not be able to sit down for at least a year from the cruel smacks he'd receive.

It wasn't long when the boy heard something. He heard the sound of a lock. He then got up and reached the door knob. It was lock. He was locked in the dark."IM KEEPING YOU IN THERE THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A SPANKING YOU'LL NEVER FORGET BOY" yelled the man from the other side of the door. Spencer then laid down on the dark cold floor and curled up in a tiny ball.

After a few minutes,Spencer started to cry. He was naughty. He kicked his master.He deserves a good whack in the bare,at least that's what he thinks.

•With the man•

"That little brat thinks he can hide my phone,my watch,and kick me in the face. I'll give him a good smack. I'll give him a MILLION SMACKS IF THAT'LL TEACH THAT BRAT A LESSON" the man yelled.

He grabbed all his whipping tools. He was certain to bust Spencer's butt. After a few hours he walked up stairs. He unlocked the door to the room. "COME ON,IM GONNA GIVE YOU A SPANKING AS YOU ALREADY KNOW I WANT TO DO IT NOW SO GET YOU NAUGHTY BUTT UP BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ON HOW MANY SMACKS AND INCREASE IT TO 400" he said as he grabbed the boy. As he walked down the hall,he talked to the boy. "Oh Spencer,you are to naughty. That I have to spank you every single day" said the man as he smacked the boy's butt with his hand. The boy yelped in surprise. He knew that was nothing. "Now when you gets spanked you will scream and STAND STILL" he added. Spencer is starting to think that 'spank' is his' master's favorite word.

The man opened to the door with the chair in the middle. Spencer saw something new. A table with whipping tools. A paddle,a belt,a hairbrush,and switch. The man bended the young kid over the chair. He felt the man pull his pants and boxers down. Spencer watched as his master grabbed the first tool to whip kids with. A paddle. "Now I usually don't use a paddle to spank you,but you have been so naughty I decided to use it" the man said as he went back behind Spencer. Spencer's bare butt was shown. It was still red from yesterday. Just the way the master liked it. He loved Spencer in pain. He gets statisfaction as he watched Spencer's butt become red.

He started with the punishment. Spencer screamed and cried in pain. Just in two whacks his poor butt got sore and got red. After ten smacks on the butt the master stopped. "Now I'm gonna give you 20 more with the paddle,30 with the belt,40 with hair brush,and 50 with the switch. How much is that boy" he asked as he hit Spencer's butt telling the kid to respond."140,master" said the kid as he sobbed.

The man started again with the paddling on the kid. The kid's butt was red. "Now 30 with the belt" the man said as he walked over to get the belt. Spencer rubbed his bare behind as the man was do so. Once the man was back,he got back to punishing an innocent boy. When he was spankings the kid with the belt he yelled. "NOW NEVER LIE TO ME KICK ME AND HIDE MY STUFF THATS VERY NAUGHTY.YOU ARE THE NAUGHTIEST BOY I HAVE EVER MET". Spencer screamed "I'm sorry".

The man whipped the boy with the belt MORE then 30. He 'lost' count. He whipped him 10 more times with the belt. The man said nothing. He went to get the hairbrush. A hairbrush is good for spanking on the bare. He then started again. The boy cried. How was his butt not bleeding or bruised? The boy just screamed and sobbed. The man the grabbed the switch. "Okey kid,is gonna change the limit of spankings I'm increasing it to 70.Now this is not because you hid and lied about my stuff. It cause you kicked me when I was about to give you your well deserved punishment. That's the only reason why I used all tools to whip naughty kids with. A switch in my opinion hurts more then anything on a naughty bare behind. Now instead of 140 it's now 160. Now this time of you scream loud I'll restart the punishment and start with the paddle again. Now let's get started". The man smacked the boy with the switch. Lines of red was shown on the bare of Spencer. Spencer had to bite his lip so he wouldn't have to go back to the start of the punishment. The man kept spanking Spencer till he got to 70. He then decided to use his hand. As Spencer that he was done,the man the slapped his butt. He yelped in surprised. "I'm gonna give you 10 with my hand" the man added as he did so.

After he was done,he pulled Spencer's boxers and pants up. "Now tell me why you got 160 smacks" said the man as he got the little boy up off the chair."I lied for something I didn't do and I kicked you in the face and ran away from my punishment" said Spencer. The man smacked the kid's face. "YOU DID DO.NOW APOLOGIZE" yelled the man. "I'm sorry" Spencer said rubbing his face. "NOW GO IN YOUR ROOM" yelled the man. The boy did as told. He closed the door behind him. "He rubbed his sore behind as he sat on the bed. He whimpered in pain as he sat down. "I did deserve that for kicking him. That was naughty. Though,I didn't do that" said Spencer to himself.

•Nighttime•

The kid was in his PJs as he watched tv. "SPENCER" yelled the man who was up stairs. OH NO! Spencer forgot that now he gets daily night spankings. Spencer slowly got up. He walked up stairs to his master's room. He peaked in to see the man with a paddle. "Come here" said the man. "Sir,my butt still hurts. Can we skip tonight's spanking session?" The boy asked. He was bended over the guys lap. "No. You are a naughty boy who I have to spank every single day so you get spanked at night to keep what you did during the day in your mind" the man said as he pulled the boy's pants down to his ankles.He started the spankings. "I'm gonna give you 30 smacks" he said as he kept going.After a few more smacks he stopped. He grabbed the boy up off his lap. "Now listen in having a friend tomorrow for dinner. You better be a good boy while he is here" said Spencer's master. Spencer nodded as he walked to his room. He closed the door behind him. He then got into bed. He felt his rump become sore.

•Next Morning•

Spencer got dressed. He walked down stairs to see his master. "Mr.Spencer Reid why are you late?" The man asked.

"I'm sorry sir I'll get to it" said the kid as he went over to the stove.


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped

Chapter Three:The Guest

Spencer was in charge of making dinner,of course he isn't aloud to eat. He heard his master open the door. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the kitchen. The geust?

"Well who's this young boy?" The new man asked.

"He is the naughty one I've been talking to you about. He is Spencer Reid" the master said.

The new man just smiled as he sat down at the table. "That kid is trouble,eh. You do punish him,right? You know,spare the rob,spoiled the child" the man said.

"Mr.McGruffin,I have to spank him every single day. He is the worst child ever" the master said.

Dinner was ready,and Spencer was told to go in the living room. "So how often do you actually have to whip the kid?" Mr.McGruffin asked. The master looked at the other man in a 'are you serious' look. "I told you every single day. I decided to give him daily spankings at night" said the master.

Spencer was watching TV as his throat was dry. "I'm thirsty" he said. He knew he may get in trouble,but his master didn't say he couldn't have a drink. As the two men kept with conversation,Spencer walked in. "What are you doing?" The master asked.

"I'm thirsty sir" said Spencer as he grabbed a bottle of water. His master got up from his chair,and bent down to Spencer's level. He grabbed Spencer by the hips. Is that his favorite place to put his hands at? Spencer started to shake. "Sir you didn't say I couldn't have a drink" said Spencer. Spencer looked terrified. "You know what go to your room. I'll give you your punishment for interrupting our dinner after we are done eating" said the master.

Spencer did as told. Why was he being punished for this?He didn't even interrupt their 'precious' lil' dinner. He shut the door behind him. He laid on his bed. This isn't gonna go well.

After they were done eating,the master was grabbing a paddle. "The boy is gonna get his butt busted. I'm sorry for his naughty behavior" said the master. He was about to go until a hand was place on his' shoulder. "Let me teach the child" said McGruffin. The master knew that if anyone could punish a child greatly,it was McGruffin. He handed the paddle to his friend.

McGruffin then walked up stairs to the bed room of Spencer Reid. He opened the door to see a boy having his head down in shame. "Now boy..." said the man as he closed the door behind him. "...I have got permission to punish you. Now pull you pants and boxers down,and be a good boy and bend over my knee". He sat beside Spencer on the bed. Spencer didn't move a muscle . "No" he said. The man was shocked by the sudden word coming from Spencer. "What did you just say? NOW GET YOUR LITTLE FILTHY BUTT HERE.YOU DESERVE THIS" yelled the man.

"No I won't" Spencer said.

The man was now frustrated with the boy. He grabbed the boy by the arms,but before he got the boy completely over his lap the boy kicked him right in the nose. The man was now holdin his nose that was now bleeding. He lost his grip of the boy. "You little..." the man carried the kid by the hips down stairs.

"Guess what this little brat did" said the man as he put his hand off from over his nose. His nose was bleeding. "SPENCER REID DID YOU DO THAT?"asked the master. Spencer nodded slowly."YOU KNOW WHAT..."he grabbed the boy by the hips and put him in the room again. He put Spencer down on the floor."Now you were naughty so I gave him permission to spank you. Now I'm gonna spank you for probably breaking his nose.He is gonna punish you first" said the master.

"Bend over" said McGruffin. The boy just stayed still. "...But I didn't mean too-" Spencer was interrupted by a whack on the butt by his master. Spencer looked down in shame as he did as told. He felt his pants and boxers being pulled to his ankles. "Now you deserve 80 whacks from me and 80 more whacks but from your dad. Your master said you love math. How much is that then? How many smacks will you get?" Said McGruffin.

"160 smacks" said the kid ashamed. With no warning,the man started whipping the boy with the paddle. He showed no mercy as he spanked the innocent child's buttocks. The boy screamed as he was being spanked on his bare butt by a stranger. "I'm sorry sir" he whined.

The man got satisfaction by the boy's cried. His butt was now red. After he was done spanking the child it was his master's turn. No word were said as the master paddled the boy's bare behind. "Now hitting me is one thing but someone else is a whole other story" he said as he kept punishing the boy.

•At a building in Virginia•

"Hotch,can I talk to you?" asked a man. A man at the desk looked up. "Sure,what is it agent Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"You know that case we had a few years ago that we didn't complete. A two year old kid being kidnapped. Can we by any chance finish it. They never found the poor boy. He could still be alive,and he is just a kid. Even if he is alive he may be well hurt. Please" begged the man.

"Morgan,last time on that case we couldn't find any address of the person how are we supposed to find that kid?" asked Hotchner.

"I don't know but we can try" Morgan said.

"You know what agent Morgan? Since we haven't had a case in weeks we will work on that case again" said Hotchner.

Morgan smiled and said 'thanks you' as he now left. He as been thinking about that poor kid. He is glad they get to come back to the case.

•back to Spencer•

"Now get up" said the master.Spencer did as told. He pulled his boxers and pants up over his sore bottom. "Now why did you get punished?" asked the master.

"Cause you guys are overreacting..." said Spencer in a weak voice. He received a smack on the lips. "O-Okey I-I k-k-k-kicked t-the man w-when h-he w-w-was j-just t-trying to p-p-p-p-punish me" Spencer stuttered.

"Now say your sorry,Spencer" demanded his master.

"But..."

"NO BUTS NOW TELL HIM YOUR SORRY"

"I'm sorry ,sir for kicking you when I deserved a punishment right then" Spencer apologized.

"NOW GO RIGHT A 100 PAGE ESSAY ON WHY YOU ALWAYS GET PUNISHED" yelled the master. Spencer did as told. Once e left the two men started a conversation.

"He is a little brat.Im sorry for ya"

"Yeah but I kidnapped him so it's kind of my own fault. He deserves what he gets every single day. He needs to learn that he can't disrespect someone like that"

"Yeah well I'm glad to help you discipline him when you need help"

"Thank you McGruffin"

They both went down stairs to see Spencer writing. His master walked in the kitchen with McGruffin behind him. "Call me if you need help in anyway. I'll be okey with helping you with the discipline" said McGruffin as he walked out the kitchen and out the front door.

The master smirked until the man was out of the drive way. He then growled. He walked in the living room,and went to Spencer. "That was unexceptional" he said. He then walked up stairs. Spencer kept on writing. He kept writing even though his hand was now cramping up.


	4. Chapter Four

Kidnapped

Chapter Four: Midnight Snack

Spencer was sound asleep until he heard a big growl. He awoken in a big sweaty panic. "W-What was t-that?" He asked himself. The growl came again,and Spencer's belly started to hurt. He held his stomach tight. He knew where the furious growls were coming from. He was starving. He hadn't had anything to eat. He needed something, "Should I?" he whispered to himself. He was thinking about sneaking in the kitchen,but he knows if he gets caught it won't end well for him.

Spencer decided to turn his TV on. He decided to watch tv to keep his mind off of his hunger. It worked for a while til' suddenly the growls of his stomach became louder and louder. Spencer rolled up in a ball on his bed as he watched tv. He felt like he was dying!!

After a few minutes,Spencer decided to get a snack. If he gets caught,it'll be worth it. Spencer slowly tip toed towards the kitchen. He tip toed to the kitchen. He opened it up to find some pancakes. The last package. Lets hope he doesn't want pancakes tomorrow,thought Spencer as he grabbed the box.

He made them,and ate them in his room. He didn't get caught.

After finishing his pancakes he went to sleep on a kind of full belly.

•On the jet•

"The kid most like is at least 5 to 8 year old now. How haven't they found him yet?" asked a blonde headed girl. Her nickname was JJ. Morgan looked at the files. "His biological dad died a few months ago...they said he killed himself knowing to he lost hope of finding his son. His mom seems to have a mental illness"said Morgan. Everyone looked at the agent thinking about what that gots to do with the case.

"Look do we even know if the kid is alive?" asked David Rossi.

"We about to find out we are landing" said Hotchner. The jet landed at the airport of Orlando,Florida.

•The next morning•

"Fix me some bacon and eggs" demanded Spencer's master. Spencer did as told. He worked on the food as his master looked in the kitchen. "What the-" the master said.

"Something the matter,sir?" asked Spencer scared to think it may have something to do with the pancakes being gone.

"Yes.I swear we had a package of pancakes still here. Did I eat them all?" said the master.

Spencer's face was full blown red. Uh oh!

His master saw the face of the boy,and became suspicious. "Spencer,I don't suppose you know anything about this" said his master as he crossed his arms. Spencer couldn't lie. Just tell the truth. "Y-Yes s-sir I k-know where they are" he stuttered.

"Where are they" said the man sternly.

"I-In m-m-my t-tummy" Spencer stuttered.

"I told you you wasn't aloud to eat. You know what's gonna happen now" said the master.

"ITS NOT AS BAD AS YOU KIDNAPPING ME AND BEATING ME" Spencer yelled.

"NOW LISTEN HERE A SPANKING IS A PUNISHMENT ITS NOT ABUSE.YOU ARE A SPOILED BRAT" yelled the man.

"I DONT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING FOR YOU,YOU ARE THE BRAT" yelled Spencer m. Spencer saw frustration and fury in his master's eyes. "YOU ARE DEAD" yelled the man. Spencer didn't move. He was paralyzed. The man grabbed the boy by the hips,of course,and took him to the black filled room.

He threw the seven year old inside before locking the door. Spencer tried his best to get the door unlocked but no use. "I'LL GIVE YOU A WHOOPING YOU WON'T SOON FORGET" yelled the man from the other side of the door. Spencer heard footsteps meaning the man left. Spencer was right now alone in his fears. The dark. Spencer tried his best to keep his insanity,but nothing worked. "I-I'm g-gonna d-die" he stutteredly whispered.His tears broke through the invisible dam that was blocking the tears to come out.

"I-I I-I'm a-a-alone" he stuttered as he rolled into a tiny ball.

He rocked back and forth afraid of what could soon come at him in the dark. He knew once his master comes back he'll have bigger things to worry about.

•Few Hours later•

The man came back. He unlocked the door and walked in on a crying Spencer. He felt satisfaction enter is body. He grabbed the kid up by the legs. The kid was so so so under weight he was lighter then a FEATHER! "Now Spencer you ready for your punishment. I am" said the man with a giggled following. He made the kid bend over the chair. He got in front of the crying child,and stroked his hair. "This will be over before you know it" said the man as he pulled Spencer's hair. Spencer yelled with his mouth wide open. The man put a bar o soup in the poor things mouth. "Now you called me a brat. Spencer do you know what a brat is?..." asked the man. He pulled Spencer's pants and boxers down to his ankles. "...They are the ones that get spanked on their bare behind" he added.

After that sentence he hit the kid's bottom with the big switch in his hand. A muffled came from the young boy. "NOW YOU FEEL WHAT I FEEL.YOU FATHER DIED JUST MOUTHS AGO.YOUR MOM AS A MENTAL ILLNESS. I SAVED YOU FRIM THE PAIN AND WHAT DO I GET???" He yelled as he swatted the kid two more times with the switch. "I GET A NAUGHTY NAUGHTY NAUGHTY BOY WHO DOESN'T GIVE ME A BREAK". Spencer felt guilt consume his body. He muffled,"I'm sorry".

"Now I'm gonna give you 30 for yelling,60 for calling me a brat,and 80 just for extra. How much is that" said the man.

The boy mumbled through the bar of soap. "170" he muffled.

"That's right" said the man. "Now stand still".


	5. Chapter 5

Kidnapped

Chapter Five:The Woods

With the group of agents,they all went to the police station. "I'm still confused. You are working on a case that you guys didn't even finish a few years ago?Whos to say that kid is dead? I mean come on. A two year old Kidnapped who as never been found...HE IS DEAD" yelled a cranky police man. Morgan was trying to keep his ego in check. "Look we are gonna find that child. He is the only person that as been Kidnapped we haven't found dead or alive. I have hope that we will find him. So please,please help us Mr.Policemen sir" said Morgan.

"What if that boy is happy with a kidnapper. I mean he probably doesn't remember what happened" said the police man.

Morgan just decided to ignore the policemen.

•With Spencer•

After the punishment,The man decided to do something different. "You have been so naughty" said the master as he walked the kid to his room. He walked in the room with him,and went to another room. Spencer's closet. "T-This is my closet,sir" said Spencer.

The man then hit Spencer on the head hard. "SHUT UP,I KNOW" he then yelled. He then had a smile on his face. Not a friendly one,an evil one. He pushed the boy in the closet and then closed the door.

Spencer,who was just getting back on his feet,looked to only see pure darkness. He immediately tried to open the door,but it was locked. He didn't give up. He may be little,but he knew if he tried he could get out of his closet that seems to be his cage.

He kept on body slamming the door. He decided to just give up. He sat in a ball shape. He watched as fear kept consuming him. Spencer was so scared. "Don't be scared Spencer nothing's gonna happen" he said to no one but himself. This was killing him.

Spencer had good size closet so he decided to walk,even though he couldn't see where he was going.

•Few hours•

The boy kept on walking in circles. The kid then walked in a straight line. It didn't take to long till he was in the back of the closet. He was about to turn around til' he felt something. He felt something metal. He turned it around to figure out it was a door knob. He wiggled it some more till he figured out it wasn't locked. He pushed the door open to see rain pouring outside. He knew it wasn't a big window. He was actually close to the outside. He asn't been outside forEVER!

He looked around outside to see no one. How did he not know a back door was in his CLOSET?

He immidently went to grab stuff in his closet. He got his rain coat,and two books that he hid. He put his 2 most FAVORITE books in his closet. When his master wanted Spencer to pay attention instead of asking,he ripped pages from the book he was currently reading.

He then slowly put his right foot out the door. He started to remember something. If he gets caught,he'll be DEAD! He breathed in and out to make himself calm. Luckily the house doesn't have windows to look out the back,so he will be safe.

He put his left foot outside to now be outside with both legs. He put his hood on. He closed the door. He looked both ways before going into a place that kids are afraid of. The WOODS!

•With the FBI•

"Why are we near the woods?" asked Garcia.

Garcia came later because they didn't think they need her...like...off the phone...but they decided to do so. "Cause the police officers say the address lives in the back of the woods"said Aaron Hotchner.

Morgan and Rossi was looking around in the woods as the two other girls,JJ and Prentiss,search the half of the woods that the other's weren't.

Morgan and Rossi looked around not having any luck. That's when Morgan could of swore he heard noises coming in a little,but long distance. "Rossi,I hear something" he said. Rossi looked at his co-worker . He then heard a scream. "I hear it too" he said. Morgan immediately ran with Rossi following behind.

•With Spencer•

Spencer was cold and wet from the ran. He felt like he was about to be sick. Spencer sighed as he sat near a tree. He covered his own self with his rain coat. He felt the cold wet rain falling on him. Spencer looked the deirection he had came from to see if he was caught.Spencer then felt a scratch. "OW" he sreamed. He jumped on his feet to see he was sitting by a sharp broken tree branch. Spencer sighed as he felt the anxiety leave his body. That's when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Spencer then immediately frozed. That's when he was face to face with a flashlight. Once his vision came back he saw two men. Spencer started to shake. "It's okey we are not gonna hurt you" said one the men. "Just come wth us". Spencer did as he was told. Then hand then made contact with his' hand. He just followed the two men out of the woods.

•With Spencer's Master•

He walked upstairs with a belt in his right hand. He was drunk,which isn't the best sign. He opened the door to the bedroom of Spencer's . "Okey Spencer I'm gonna let you out,and then you are gonna get your punishment" he said. He unlocked the closet door. He opened it to find no Spencer. He grabbed a flashlight that was high upon a shelf. He turned it on and started looking for the kid. "SPENCER REID!IF YOU DONT COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN" he yelled. When he got to the back of the closet he realized the secret back door was UNLOCKED!"I thought I have locked it" he said. He then felt anger in his whole body. "IM GONNA GET THAT BRAT AND I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE" yelled the man. He then walked out the back door,and went into the woods.


	6. Chapter Six

Kidnapped

Chapter Six:Getting to Know Him

Spencer felt very uncomfortable as the doctor check his whole entire body. He saw NO bruises,but he saw a streak of red leading to his behind,and had a good feeling that the person who hurt him,hurt him down there.

Morgan was pacin in the room. Why was he worrying?He doesn't even know what he is doing.

"The kid didn't have any VISIBLE bruises.I do see a big red streak lead to the kid's bottom.I haven't check that area cause I'm to afraid I'm gonna make the kid feel MORE uncomfortable then he already is. My job is to help,not to hurt. If I asked the kid about the red streak,he may protect who ever did so.Now the big a streak looked like it was made by a switch or cane" explained the doctor.

"So that idiot decided to whoop the kid?" said Morgan.

"We don't know that much about him,maybe he is a troublemaker"Rossi said.

"Well he is just a child...but I understand if you don't want him"

"What do you mean you'd understand if we don't want him?" asked Morgan getting mad.

"This child is autistic. Lots of people don't want an autism child"

"Well we do" Morgan said. "We are the FBI we make sure none of us are left behind so we aren't leaving a child to be left behind".

"Well you can take him now. Just remember he needs to eat something. I'd recommend to make him feel safe. He as winced in pain as I check him,he could have not-tough skin. He could get bruises just with one pat. He asn't shown any signs of abuse. No sexually,physical,none of that. Well,if you don't count spanking. You said it your self agent Morgan that person most likely did whoop the kid" added the doctor.

Morgan gently picked the kid up. He rubbed the kid's back to tell him it was alright. "Can we go now?" asked Morgan. The doctor nodded.

Morgan walked out with a tired seven year old in his arms. Rossi followed. "That was just ridiculous. What kind of question is that?" Said Morgan after putting Spencer in the back of the SUV."I mean of course we wanted the kid. He was in danger and that idiot could be looking for him". Rossi sat in the driver seat since he knew Morgan would reck them if Morgan drives.

Morgan slammed the passenger's door angrily making Rossi jump. Reid just watched the two as they drove off from the doctor's office.

•With the rest•

"Now Morgan said they found the kid"said Hotchner. "The kid as probably been whipped .Rossi said to be...warned of Morgan. He is frustrated for what the doctor said". Hotch looked at his phone confused. Everyone else kind of giggled until a bright light shone on the team. They looked to see a black SUV.

Two men with ONE of the men holding a young kid in his arms. Everyone watched as the three walked in the police station. Morgan held a shaking young Spencer Reid. "Oh my gosh..." said Garcia hurt broken. Everyone could tell the kid was hit hard. Morgan let Garcia have the young seven year old. Morgan then ran to a wall and punched it. Everyone flinched at the noise Morgan made with his hand making harsh contact with the wall.

Garcia had permission to take the kid in the computer laboratory (don't know what its called) so he doesn't have to witness Morgan's ego. Garcia rocked the seven year old in her arms. She was surprised by the way he was light. Spencer seemed to get comfortable as his doubts came running away. Garcia then saw the sad expression on the young kid's face. "What's wrong,buttercup?" she asked. She put the kid down on the floor,and bent down to the kid's hieght. "Is Mr.Agent guy mad at me?" he asked. Reid hasn't known their names yet,so he just referred them as mr. OR mrs.agent person.

Garcia was more heart broken. "What? No sweetie,no. Morgan is just blocking off steam. It's not your fault" said Garcia in a calm soothing voice.

She rubbed the now sobbing boy's cheek softly. She then heard the door open to revile a police officer. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled. Garcia grabbed the kid,and held him in her arms before responding. "Sorry sir if we are invading your s-" the man interrupted Garcia. "Look I don't care about you excuses,SWEETHEART..." said the man. The police officer then took noticed of the silent sobbing kid in her hands. "GET THAT RAT OUT OF THE ROOM"yelled the man. Garcia then became shocked. "HE NEEDS TO LEAR AND YOU DO TO".

Garcia came closer to the police man,now ticked off. "NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BUTT BAG. THIS CHILD AND I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG WITH YOU. I WAS GLADLY TO APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING UP YOUR SPACE,BUT YOU HAD TO BE A FART BUCKET AND INTERRUPT ME BEFORE I COULD DO SO.THIS KID AS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH DRAMA IN HIS LIFE.I DONT THINK YOU HELP ANY BIT BY ACCUSING US TO BE HERE ON PURPOSE WHEN YOUR BOSS SAID WE COULD. NOW IF YOU EXCUSE US,WE WILL GET OUT OF YOUR HAIR" said Garcia as she rushed through the past the ticked off police man.

Morgan was sitting down trying to cool himself down,as a mad Penelope Garcia came through."Woah baby girl,what's wrong?"he asked.

"A police officer came in on us,and just was being a...being a...being a pooper" said Garcia. Morgan tried his best not to laugh at Garcia's language. "Why are you smiling? THIS IS AWFUL WHAT THAT POLICE MAN SAID". Morgan got up on his feet. She put the young boy down. "Okey,what did this...pooper say?" asked Morgan laughing his guts out on the inside of what he does said.

"IT WASN'T REALLY ME HE HAD THAT MUCH PROBLEM WITH,HE SAW THE KID IN MY HANDS AND HE TOLD ME TO GET HIM OUT.HE EVEN REFERRED THE KID AS A 'RAT'" explained Garcia.

Morgan looked at Garcia before showing his madness back. "A police man told you this?" he asked.Garcia immediately nodded. Morgan's hand formed into a fist really quick. He now wanted to punch who ever did such a thing. "WELL THAT SON OF A BI-" Morgan was about to cuss until Garcia stopped him. He looked at her confused until he saw her eyes drift towards the young child. "He probably won't understand me" said Morgan. Garcia just sighed. "Anyway,why were you mad?" asked Garcia.

"Oh,just a stupid doctor. He said that he would understand if we didn't want that kid because he is autistic. I don't care if people usually don't want those kind of kids,but I do. That was just an IDIOTIC question" Morgan explained.

Garcia rubbed Morgan's shoulders to get the man calm. "Thanks" he said. He then picked the kid up from the ground. "We still haven't learn your name kid.Whats your name?" asked Morgan.

"Spencer Reid" the kid said.

"What a cute name" said Garcia getting back to her perky self. Spencer smiled weakly. "Come,kid,I'm gonna go ask the team about getting you some food" said Morgan as they took the boy wth them. Hotchner and Rossi were having a conversation as Morgan walked in. "Sorry to interrupt,but can we take this little one to get him some food?" Morgan asked. Hotch nodded remembering that Rossi said he needs to eat. Morgan and Garcia walked out in the rain,and went to the SUV. "Let's go" said Morgan as he put the kid in the back passenger seat.

Morgan and Garcia were arguing about what the police said to Garcia and Spencer. Spencer tried to ignore the two,and read one of the books he had snuck out of his master's house with. He read it from 134 pg. to 307 pg. in less then 59 minutes. He stopped once he knew they had parked in a parking lot.

Morgan helped the kid out. Once he got out he saw a big building. He read the sign to see it said,"McDonalds". He never heard of such a place,but he as never stepped an inch off of his master's home.

He felt cold enter his body. He shook getting Morgan's full attention."Kid you cold?" he asked. Spencer nodded. Morgan had an extra coat in his SUV. He grabbed it,and put it around the kid. It was big but would do til' they went to the store. "Thanks" the boy said. Morgan smiled as he grabbed the boy. "Your welcome,kid"Morgan said as the three of them walked in.

Spencer sat at a table with Garcia as Morgan ordered the food. Spencer was silent thinking he needed permission to talk. Garcia took notice and decided to start a conversation. "So,Spencer,how the heck was you able to excape?" asked Garcia.

"After he punished me,he locked me in a dark closet. It was my closet by the way. I had a big size one to be able to walk around. I thought nothing was at the end of my closet til I felt a medal door knob. I saw the door was unlocked,and I found my way of escaping. If my master finds me here,he'll whip me and he won't show absolutely NO mercy.Even though a couple of days ago I figured out he had Kidnapped me at young age,I still listen to him" Spencer explained.

Garcia pulled the poor kid closer to her. "Well we are gonna find and put that awful person in jail for what he has done to you"she said.

"But...But I deserved it" he responded.

Garcia already knew lots about the young boy,and she only knew him for at least an hour or so. She already knew this kid isn't a troublemaker.

"Now,why would you think that?" she asked.

"I always make mistakes" he responded.

"Everyone makes mistakes" explained Garcia.

Morgan came wth a tray of food. He gave Spencer his chicken nugget happy meal,as he gave Garcia her double cheeseburger. Morgan then sat down on his side,and ate his Big Mac. Spencer ate his up and he just read his book that he brought in. Morgan and Garcia kept noticing that after maybe like a few seconds the kid would go to the next page. _This kid probably loves to read,_ they both thought.

After they ate,they all went to buy the kid some cloths. All he had was the cloths on his back. Garcia went to find cloths for Spencer as Morgan sneaked over to the book section. Spencer was with Penelope so hopefully she can keep him away from the book section.

Garcia held two different cloths in her hands. "So which one?" she asked the boy. Spencer shrugged. "I don't know,you guys already do to much for me.You chose" he responded. Garcia giggled as she bent down to get to Spencer's height. "Look they are going on you,not me nor Morgan. You choose,I won't mind either one" said Garcia. Spencer looked at the piece of clothing before choosing one. It was a scooby-doo shirt. "Great choice kind sir,you have choosing Scooby-doo" said Garcia perky. Spencer laughed at what Garcia said.

With Morgan,he couldn't choose what the kid might like to read. Morgan took his phone out and texted Garcia. He said for her to ask the kid what he likes to read.

 **A/N: I have been updating daily,but that's because for some reason I can't control it when I want to publish a chapter I finished writing. Also,Reid was born in 1981 (I Know that) but pretend that he was born like in the 2000's. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Merry (late)Christmas.**


End file.
